Push and Pull
by AsparagusLand
Summary: Sex is a game of push and pull. Jayce pushes, and Caitlyn pulls, until both of them fall into lust. ( Jayce x Caitlyn, Smutty goodness.)
1. Chapter 1

Another night. Another offer. Another glass of wine.

Caitlyn always declines.

It wasn't that Jayce was unattractive. She doubted anyone with eyes could have claimed that the Piltovian Superman was _ugly_ , but he always pushed her too far. His friendly advances for a night out, for dinner and champagne, always teetered on the brink of lust. Caitlyn was a professional woman, but Jayce pushed her buttons in ways that made her want to strip off all rectitude and go at it like animals in heat.

So she declined.

There was a time, once, when she would have said yes. Neither of them denied it- for him, it was his power, his bargaining chip. For Caitlyn, it was simply a relationship that had ended long ago.

They both agreed that there had been a distinct lack of romance, but it took another few months before Caitlyn finally pulled the breaks on their affairs. Jayce was civil- he agreed, and they stayed friends. That was that. It was supposed to be just _that_. Yet none of them could deny that there was a palpable, almost electric tension between the two.

The reports that sat before her were boring. She was certain that she'd read the same exact document two weeks ago. Perhaps the cases were all starting to merge together for her. She was a smart woman, yes, but Caitlyn wasn't superhuman. Perfectionist tendencies caused her to re-write and re-check letters, documents, all in fear that something would go wrong. Her head was swimming, and all she could think of was how good _some_ form of release would be.

The knock at the door almost caused her to snap the pencil between her fingers.

"Caitlyn. I hope I'm not intruding."

His voice was smooth, velvety, and reminded her of nights stolen away, giggling over police stories and scientific failures. He wore a suit- something Caitlyn wasn't expecting. A white tuxedo, red rose pinned at his breast pocket. The sheriff recognized the outfit, faintly. He'd worn it a long time ago, when he was offered the key to Piltover for his brave efforts. She blinked, staring up at him from her seat.

"You know you're never intruding," Caitlyn said, setting the pencil down finally. Police reports could come later. She had been pushing him away the past few weeks, distancing herself from him in ways that were downright rude at times. She wondered how he was so persistent. Ashamedly, she enjoyed it. "But you know I have work to do tomorrow, and I'm terrified to think of what Vi might do to the department if I don't show up. Wine will have to wait."

The disappointment in Jayce's eyes was impossible to ignore. Still, he is a gentleman. "No alcohol tonight," Jayce promised, holding up his two hands as if surrendering himself to her. "I was thinking dancing, maybe?" He swayed his hips playfully, moving along to imaginary music. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile that teased across her lips. Stress from the stack of papers dissolved slowly, drawing a small sigh of relief from her lips.

"I suppose I can humor you tonight." She was a controlled woman. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I wouldn't dream of stealing you away somewhere public," Jayce said. He was probably referring to the publicity that they would receive. Even when they had been a couple, the two kept their relationship hidden from the public eye, and tabloids somehow still managed to fabricate tales of romance. Still, the words sent a small shiver of delight down her spine. "I was thinking... here?"

"Here?" She raised an eyebrow, and he pulled out a small Hextech device from the inner folds of his jacket. It was a small bronze disc, that hummed to life and immediately flew to the ceiling. The swell of an orchestra echoed in Caitlyn's office. She knew it was a recording, but it sounded as if she were sitting right in front of the ensemble, as if she was so close to the violins that she could reach out and pluck a string. "You devil. Was this the toy you had been tinkering with?"

He grinned. "Guilty as charged. I thought you might enjoy it." Of course, he remembered her love for live music. With her work, this was the next best thing.

Stupid big romantic lug.

It was so awkward, though. How in the world could she tell someone to keep things... not sexual, without sounding rude? Or, at the very least, accusatory. It was especially difficult when he held out his hand to her, that idiotic charming smile present on his face.

She took his hand begrudgingly, leaning in closer than she had in a long, long time. He still used the same pinewood cologne. The scent caused nostalgia to run through Caitlyn's veins. The hand that he placed gently on the small of her back forced electricity to run through her body along with the nostalgia.

Caitlyn felt silly, at first. They must have looked ridiculous- the two most respected members of Piltover, dancing alone in a dimly lit sheriff's office. But just as Jayce had a way with words, he gently lead her out of self consciousness with his steps. The waltz was slow and allowed Caitlyn enough time to adjust to the tempo.

Midway through, she felt his hand move downward just slightly, his pinky finger teasing against her waistline.

Screw it. She allowed it, even though she'd been pulling away as soon as he made a hint towards anything more than friendship before. She allowed it, even though she knew it would prompt him to continue.

"You've been avoiding me," Jayce murmured as the song entered its decrescendo. The next tune played seamlessly into the first- there was no pause for awkwardness to settle in. She wondered if Jayce had planned that.

"... I've been avoiding you," Caitlyn returned, her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat, feel it skip ever so slightly when she spoke. "I'm sorry." The steady tempo prompted her to continue speaking. "Things have been... uncomfortable for me. In many ways." He was silent, and Caitlyn couldn't gauge his reaction. She continued speaking, her voice interjected by the soft clicking of their shoes against the floor.

"I know what you want, Jayce."

A slight pause in his movements, but he was quick to regain his composure. "Don't you want it... as well?"

His voice was gentle, yet urged her to respond. She knew that he would not reproach her for refusing, though she wasn't sure she was going to refuse. She missed him- the woman was not stupid and knew herself better than many. She missed his touch, his rough hands pressing against her body, pushing her to new heights that she hadn't understood before. Yet...

"You distract me," Caitlyn muttered, squeezing his hand slightly. "Keeping up that masquerade, on top of my work? I couldn't. You know I couldn't." Her tone was slightly accusatory, and she felt him flinch. "I could feel myself slipping, I-"

"-You can feel yourself getting more stressed. More wound up," Jayce finished. "Just one night." He pushed against her self control, and she pulled against him again, starting to shake her head. "I can see the changes in your body. We won't have to pretend. No fake emotions, no pulling punches in order to justify our actions."

His offer was tantalizing. He could feel her slipping, Caitlyn could sense him getting bolder.

"Jayce..."

"Just one night."

He moved his hand from hers to her chin, tilting her head upward. Caitlyn didn't refuse when he leaned in, his lips pressing gently against hers. Fuck, she'd missed the taste of his lips. Her mouth opened slightly, and she felt his warm, wet tongue brush against her lips, teasing her own. The sheriff was faintly aware of his hand moving down to her ass, and her two hands wrapped firmly around his back.

When they broke the kiss, his eyes were searching, scanning her face. "You tease," Caitlyn accused, closing her eyes as he leaned down, nipping at her jawline. He had lit a fire within her the moment he'd entered her office, just as he always did. The mere sight of him did wonders to her body- this time, he had simply pushed far enough to spark a hot blaze.

His tongue swirled around her soft skin, finding her pulse and sucking. Caitlyn caught her breath in her throat, a soundless gasp escaping her lips. She could feel Jayce hardening against her leg, and it pleased her to find that he was just as excited as she was, if not more. This was what she had missed for so long.

One hand moved to push her strapless purple dress down. He was rough as he massaged her breast, earning a groan from Caitlyn. It seemed to encourage him, and his thumb rolled her pink nipples in circles, stiffening them against the air. "Fuack..." Caitlyn breathed, her legs squeezing tight together. Months with little stimulation caused her to become ultra-sensitive in Jayce's capable hands. They both knew that he was more than capable of pushing her over, easily. He seemed to revel in the power, and the fire within her grew.

Their relationship had been... odd. What had started as mostly vanilla sex slowly turned into an obvious power displacement. It was a way for Jayce to relieve stress, to bite and mark her within the boundaries of consent. It was a way for Caitlyn to let go of power, and allow herself to fall into the control of someone else. It was addicting for both of them, but by the end of the night they both felt guilty for pushing their stress onto each other.

Yet now, Caitlyn was willingly letting her go back down this path of insanity. And she loved every second of it.

His lips left her thoroughly bruised neck, and she knew she'd have to wear that purple choker to work tomorrow. When he closed his mouth against her sensitive pink bud and began to suck, Caitlyn let out a loud moan. "T-Too sensitive!" She protested, pushing against his forehead weakly. In response, he took her two wrists, pushing her against her own office wall and pinning them above her head.

 _Oh._

The pose was familiar, and sent a jolt of nostalgia and excitement through Caitlyn's body. She writhed underneath his steel grip, gasping and growing more and more desperate. His tongue was hot, and he flicked her nipples up and down eagerly, grinding his teeth against her. He switched breasts, making sure to put his free hand to work, kneading and groping her chest. He knew all the ways to make her cry out, all the little tricks to force the enforcer of law to melt. He was completely stiff against her thigh now.

"How does it feel?" Jayce finally asked, releasing her breast from his lips with a small pop. He was patient and gave Caitlyn enough time to respond.

"It's... good," Caitlyn gasped, her chest heaving. She felt like all the blood had rushed to her face when he suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She knew her mistake, and corrected herself almost immediately. "It felt amazing, M... Master..." She hadn't said that last word in such a long time. It brought back far too many memories, and her legs trembled slightly. He held her up by her wrists, not allowing her to fall to the floor.

"What do you say?"

Her face was bright red. The song changed again, the little machine running cheerfully as a waltz slinked into the room, echoing slightly against her office walls. It felt wrong to say during such a beautiful melody. "Thank you, Master. Please... More..."

"More what?" His eyes were hungry, and she recognized that look. He had needed release just as much as she had. Caitlyn wondered how she looked to him at the moment- breathless, chest bared and exposed, her neck marked with his lips.

"Touch me more," Caitlyn whispered, her words faltering and hesitating. She was never good with words around him. "I want you to make me cum until I'm begging you to stop. I... Need you to do that for me. Master."

Jayce wasn't stupid, and he didn't need to be told twice. Caitlyn closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards as her lips parted, letting out a moan of relief and bliss and he complied.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Hetero sex! Something that I have no idea how to write. If you guys like it, I'll continue- Feel free to offer suggestions or critiques.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope to hear from you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Was the music still playing? Caitlyn was sure that whatever orchestra that was filling the room had tried their best to create the most beautiful recording, but unfortunately for them, the music was all but muted to the sheriff.

Right now, all that mattered were Jayce's words.

He held her wrists together with one hand, keeping her back pressed against the wall. It was obvious that if the dark haired man wished it, she could be brutally injured. Hurt, terribly. She was a champion on the Rift just as much as she was sheriff, and she had seen what the man was capable of with her own eyes before. Without her gun by her side, without even her hands to clench into fists to protect herself, she was completely at the mercy of the man before her.

To give up power like this was something Caitlyn always instructed her officers _not_ to do.

She was such a fucking hypocrite.

Jayce leaned down, his hold on her wrists still iron as he moved back to her nipples. Caitlyn whimpered in anticipation, her thighs rubbing together. "Hnh..." He blew on her pink tips, cooling them. To Caitlyn, it felt like ice, and she could sense goosebumps running up her arms. His mouth widened, and his lips clasped down on her right breast. The purple haired woman tried to keep in her moans at first, but it got a bit too difficult when he decided to start flicking that sensitive bud up and down with his tongue.

Jayce was rewarded with a loud groan of pleasure that surpassed any crescendo the orchestra could have offered.

He moved to the next breast, offering Caitlyn no rest. His free hand ran down her clothed stomach, and it felt like he was drawing lines of fire down the length of her body. Every place his fingers touched became hypersensitive, aware of his every movement. If he wasn't so intent on distracting Caitlyn with his lips, she'd have noticed the delicate curve he traced down her thigh, then back up, his hand dipping underneath her skirt.

He granted her breasts mercy when he grazed her clothed slit. The smile on his face was humiliating, and Caitlyn looked away hastily. They were both aware that she was near painfully aroused at this point. "Already so wet," Jayce murmured, rubbing little circles around the apex of her womanhood with two fingers. "And I had just started." His voice was a deep, _controlled_ breath. He could have been yelling it out to the public, but he had that _way_ of speaking that always made it seem like he was addressing just her in the audience. "Could it be that you were more desperate than you were letting on, Caitlyn..?"

He pinched her clit between two fingers, and her opportunity to answer was robbed from her. "Ha-aah!" Caitlyn pulled at her arms automatically, her hips buckling. Jayce simply grinned.

"It's nice to know you haven't changed," the man said conversationally. She would have been fooled, except she could feel his cock twitch slightly against her leg. At least the sheriff could take the smallest bit of satisfaction in knowing that he was just as turned on as she was at this point. "All I have to do is press this magic button and you seem to melt. How's that?" He started rolling that little bundle of sensitivity, his fingers pushing her wet panties aside so that she could feel the slight crest of his nail every time he made a full rotation. Caitlyn was only very faintly aware that her legs were shaking at this point, and the only thing keeping her standing was his hold on her wrists.

"Don't... haaanghhh... Don't tease..." _You jerk_ , Caitlyn wanted to add. Her lips were parted- she no longer lacked the control to keep back the lewd noises streaming from her lips, and Jayce was pleased to listen to her soft, shaky moans and pants.

"What?" He played innocent, but his fingers pulled back her clitoral hood. His thumb flicked her exposed nub easily. "You want me to stop touching you here, like this?" Another flick.

Caitlyn's legs jerked, and she cried out in frustration. Her patience had worn thin from both work and the fact that it'd been quite some time since she'd been tested like this. "Fuck!" Her knees shook, and she pressed against him. "Y-Yes! Please!" Each time he pressed against her, she felt like fire had been forced into her very core. She may have been overly sensitive there, and when Jayce found out he did nothing but abuse that knowledge.

To her surprise, he actually pulled away.

Immediately, her body was filled with a sense of longing that Caitlyn wanted to shove away. She was usually used to being touched more, not less. The woman didn't realize she was pouting until she saw the spark in Jayce's eyes.

A finger pushed into her as she was glaring up at him, and her pout turned into an expression of lust and surprise, red lips curved into a perfect O. His fingernails were a bit longer- she wondered if he'd grown them out a bit more, waiting for his chance- and they brushed against her inner walls. She, in turn, squeezed down on his appendage, hard. Another finger pushed in, middle finger joining index, and he began to pump them in and out of her.

It was too slow.

Caitlyn thought that Jayce knew that it was too slow- he wouldn't wipe that smile off his face. It was infuriating, because it was the same smile he used in public. It made her feel exposed, dirty, and fucking horny all at once. It meant that he knew what he was doing, and she was God-damned wrong if she thought that he'd stop. She had seen that face before.

Jayce was big. Their first time had been painful, no matter how much he had prepared her beforehand. His girth was just... huge. There'd been bleeding- it was Caitlyn's first time. There'd also been crying- that wouldn't be the first time that Caitlyn would cry during sex. It took a while for her to get used to his size, and when they broke things off she found it increasingly difficult to stimulate herself the way Jayce had. Two fingers was definitely not enough, especially not at this slow, drawn out pace.

"Nnhn..." Caitlyn whined, looking up at Jayce. Her hips thrusted against nothing, trying to speed him up. All Jayce was accomplishing was making her libido grow, and forcing her frustration to rise.

Maybe that was his goal all along.

"What's wrong?" Jayce asked. "Didn't you say that you wanted this?" His thumb grazed her clit, and she panted. "I'm not touching you where you don't want me to. Isn't this what you had wanted?"

Jerk.

Against her will, she whimpered again, more needily this time. Her breasts bounced as she moved her body to the best of her ability, what with her hands pinned up above her, trying to force more stimulation from his fingers.

"F-Fucking Hell..." Caitlyn breathed. "Stop being... such an ass!" She regretted the words as soon as they'd come from her mouth.

Immediately, the two fingers within her curled, pressing very hard against a very sensitive patch of flesh. His thumb pushed against her clit, the rough padded surface grinding against her soft nub. Caitlyn's eyes widened, and a wail of pleasure ripped through her lips, her back arching. She felt tears prick against her eyes. This was way too cruel, even for him! Her chest heaved, but he began to move again. His fingers were like a piston, pushing in and out of her without any abandon. She was crying out, making all sorts of lewd noises for him. It was too much, it was too much! Soft thighs tried to close, tried to push him away. Jayce was strong, though, and he continued despite her attempts to stop.

"I think you've gotten a bit too rude," Jayce said. His voice had taken on a dangerous edge- it was like the smooth, cold surface of the barrel of Caitlyn's rifle. Unforgiving. Unrelenting. His grip on her wrist tightened, painfully.

"I-I'm sorRYYY!" She could only apologize, sobbing out. "P-Please, st-st-stop it. M-Master, stoah... AngGH!" A third finger. "I-I was wr-wr-wrong... F-Forgive me please, please, ahHH~!" He tore one orgasm from her body, and she could hear her juices splash onto the floor. Still, Jayce took advantage of the post-orgasm glow, instead choosing to push her further and further. Her entire body shook. "N-No... too... se ...sensitive...!"

"Are you really sorry?" Jayce growled into her ear.

"Yes, YES! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master!"

And then it was over. He pulled his fingers from her pussy, and she felt herself twitching down there. It was as if he doused her in ice water after burning her. The effect was maddening, and her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Soon afterwards, her wrists were released. Caitlyn's knees dropped to the floor, and she massaged her arms, panting hard. Her body craved a medium- it couldn't handle overstimulation, but no touching at all was even worse. She didn't dare to try to pleasure herself, though. Not in front of Jayce.

She knew that if she complained, if she yelled or screamed at him, he'd instantly apologize. He would wilt in front of her, kneeling and asking for forgiveness. That was the type of man he was- a man controlled entirely by his desires. A weak, weak man. It was why he was so dangerous, yet, in a very, very odd way, also extremely safe.

She had paused for too long, tending to her body. She could feel him shift, feel the dominance from him begin to slip away, replaced with worry. "... Cait-"

"Hey." She looked up at him, her chest still heaving. She could sense the tears dripping down her cheeks, though she felt far from sad. "I hope you're not going to back out of this, now." Her words washed over him, realization pouring over his body. Caitlyn stood up- shakily at first, but her hand found the wall of her office and she supported herself into a standing position, facing him.

She rolled her panties down her legs, lifting her skirt for him. "Aren't you going to take another shot, Master?" He could see the soft pink outline of her womanhood, literally watching her arousal drip down. She saw that he was still hard, his cock seeming to strain against his pants. "I wouldn't want to leave things up in the air."

The side that they both craved took over again. He knelt before her, only to roll her panties down completely, pocketing the soft silk underwear. "No, I wouldn't either," Jayce said. He held up his hand, and the musical device shut off, flitting back into his palm. "Why don't we go somewhere more private, Sheriff? Shall we go for a walk?"

In the dark? Wearing her dress, no panties? A short burst of wind could expose Caitlyn to all of Piltover, easily.

She felt her inner walls throb with desire. She took Jayce's outstretched hand, smiling. "I would enjoy that," Caitlyn replied, just as if they were two old friends. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

 **Oops, it's been a while since I updated, hasn't it? I'm very sorry about that!**

 **For those that reviewed in the previous chapter, I can't tell you how grateful I am. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed reading it (hopefully as much as I enjoyed writing it, haha)! Please review if you enjoyed the chapter, have a suggestion, or want to give constructive criticism. I appreciate them all!**

 **See you guys soon, and hope to hear from you guys! :)**


End file.
